postgresxcfandomcom-20200214-history
Postgres-XC Wiki
Welcome to the Postgres-XC Wiki This is the top page of Postgres-XC Wiki. You can upload your material to share. What is Postgres-XC? Postgres-XC is an open source project to provide a write-scalable, synchronous, symmetric, and transparent PostgreSQL cluster solution. It is a collection of tightly coupled database components which can be installed in more than one hardware or virtual machines. Write-scalable means Postgres-XC can be configured with as many database servers as you want and handle many more writes (updating SQL statements) compared to what a single database server can not do. Symmetric means you can have more than one database server that clients connect to which provide a single, consistent cluster-wide view of the database. Synchronous means any database update from any database server is immediately visible to any other transactions running on different masters. Transparent means you (and your applications) do not have to worry about how your data is stored in more than one database servers internally. You can configure Postgres-XC to run on multiple servers. Your data is stored in a distributed way, that is, partitioned or replicated, as chosen by you for each table. When you issue queries, Postgres-XC determines where the target data is stored and issues corresponding queries to servers containing the target data. How to become a member We welcome anybody who are interested in XC and would like to contribute to the project. You can contribute to the project in various ways. * You can contribute a code by submitting patches. * You can report bugs. * You can share your experience through mailing lists. * You can share your requirements through mailing lists. Please become mailing list subscriber to share information and submit patches. You can subscribe the following mailing list. * postgres-xc-announce: To join, click here * postgres-xc-bugs: To join, click here * postgres-xc-committers: To join, click here * postgres-xc-developers: To join, click here * postgres-xc-general: To join, click here It is highly recommended to subscribe to the mailing lists to post. If any unregistered users post messages, they will be notified to scrubribe. It is also highly recommended to post in English so that everybody can read. Post by unregistered users may or may not be accepted, according to the contents. Use of Mailing Lists It is highly recommended to post in English to share your topics among all the readers. However, if you feel it's quite hard to write in English, you may use your native language. To do so, please write what language you are using at the top of the text so that somebody can volunteer to translate your post into English. Even in this case, please write the subject in English. Bug Report and Tracking Please post your bug report to postgres-xc-bugs mailing list. As mentioned above, reporting bugs in English will save member's effort to translate. Again, please indicate what language is used at the top of the text if you're not posting in English. Subject should be in English. Each bug report is tracked using sourceforge bug tracker in Postgres-XC developers page. A member with privilege to the tracker should register the post if it looks a bug and reply with an artifact ID, which should be indicated in the following communication. If you have a privilege to write to the bug tracker and feel difficulty to write a report in English, you may use your native language. Please understand that you should wait until somebody with the privilege volunteers to translate it into English until other members notice it and help to fix. In this case please do not use your native language in the summary. Please give English summary. Important Project Pages Please visit the following pages for Postgres-XC information. We're planning to collect all the information other than the code and development to this page. Sorry for the inconvenience so far. * Charter Postgres-XC development group charter. * Commit Process How to submit patches and make it committed. * Project Web Page This site includes released code, documents and other materials. * Development Site This is the main development site. You will find WIP codes, many tracks, as well as mailing lists. * Postgres-XC in PostgreSQL wiki At present, most of Postgres-XC information is presented here. We're planning to construct all the discussions, working documents and technical proposals to this site. * Postgres-XC reference manual You will find reference manual for various versions here. Supporters * NTT Open Source Software Center (Japanese) * EnterpriseDB Team Members * Members Developer's Page You can add your ideas, discussions and other contribute to the project in the Developers page. This page also contains specifications of some PostgreSQL features designed for XC. * Developers Page starts here. Useful Materials Initial Postgres-XC architecture document Postgres-XC Presentation at PGCon2010 Postgres-XC Presentation at CHAR(11), 2011 Postgres-XC Tutoral at PGCon 2012 Postgres-XC Presentation at PGConEU 2012 Various tools/scripts by Koichi, maybe helpful to write your script to setup and run Postgres-XC. Visit here Postgres XC - explained is here How to contribute to this page You can add contents to some of the pages. For help to edit pages, please refer to the following pages. * User's Guide * MediaWiki FAQ